Until That Day
by YummyYaoiSandwiches
Summary: As he and Hikaru get up to a little something, Kaoru thinks about how it won't last forever... HikaruXKaoru,twincest and yaoi lemon. Don't like, don't read.


I let my head fall back and just stared silently at the ceiling while Hikaru crawled over me.

He's quickly view again though, looming over me, smiling. He leans down and presses his lip against mine. I return the kiss without hesitating.

It quickly goes farther - things never stay very tame for long. He slips out his tongue and runs it across my bottom lip. I open my mouth to let him in, savoring his familiar yet wonderful taste. I wonder if I taste the same.

Our kiss only get deeper and more frenzied. He slips a soft hand under my shirt and feel every dip and curve of my chest, surely having memorized it all by now.

I wonder if the rest of the Host Club actually thinks we're more than just brothers. Surely the boss thinks it's all an act - he's so oblivious. Then again, in other people at least, he can be pretty observing. In any case, he doesn't say anything. Maybe he just doesn't think about it.

Kyoya-sempai probably knows... heck, what doesn't he notice? I don't think it matters though. Surely he doesn't care either way.

Heck if I know what goes through Mori-sempai's and Honey-sempai's minds. Even after all this time spent together, it's still a mystery what they're thinking.

And Haruhi...

I shiver at the thought. I can't help it.

Thankfully Hikaru doesn't notice. He probably figures it has something to do with him licking and sucking my nipples now.

This very thing does indeed serve to pull me out of my thoughts, if only for a moment. I shiver again, in pleasure this time, and let out a low moan, the kind I know drives Hikaru crazy.

He releases my left nipple with a soft 'pop!' sound. I know that moan turned him on even more. He licks down my chest, to my navel, and I can't help but get the same feeling.

I close my eyes and let out a heavy, shaky breath, knowing what's coming soon. My erection strains hard against my pants, and I wish he'd speed up just a little, but I know he won't. He loves to drag it out, hear me beg.

No sooner does he finish licking my navel he moves back up to my mouth, capturing me in another kiss. I kiss back frantically, wrapping my arms around him. A hand trails back down my chest, a finger dipping into my still wet bellybutton.

We continue to kiss, but the hand moves on, thankfully, as I'm frankly starting to have some pain. It travels down until it rests on the prominent lump in my pants. He rubs me gently, and I let out another moan into his wet cavern.

I wish he would hurry on so I could lose myself in those wonderful feelings we both know so well. I wanted to feel it all, and get lost in every moment. Especially since I knew this wouldn't last forever...

He finally breaks away, taking his sweet time trailing kisses down my chest and I shiver, desperately thrusting up into the hand still resting between my legs.

He doesn't move his hand away this time, something which me and Kaoru Jr. couldn't be more greatful for. I continue to thrust upwards and he smirks up at me, apparently finally deciding it's time to speed things up, and his other hand reaches up to undo my pants button and slowly pull down my zipper.

He hooks his fingers under my waistband and boxers quickly pulls both down. My erect member springs out and I moan as the cool night air hits it.

Hikaru smiles before getting up and removing his own pants. Unlike me for once, he wasn't wearing anything underneath, and I felt my need grow even more.

I could barely take it, and desperately reached down to stroke myself. Just before I could though, he slapped my hand away and I whimpered. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he just grinned and crawled back over me.

His identical yellow eyes held a teasing glint. Looming over me, almost nose to nose he playfully whispered "What? Do you need something?"

"Yes..." I croaked out, knowing exactly where this was going. He was going to make me beg.

"And what would that be?"

"I need you..."

"What's that? I didn't hear you."

"I need you-!" I groaned out louder.

"What do you need me to do?" He breathed hotly onto my face.

"Touch me..."

"And?"

"Come inside me..."

"And?"

I really was in pain now. I could barely stand it. I just wanted him to hurry and make love to me.

"Please Hikaru!" I shouted. "Please touch me and kiss me and stick your enormous penis inside me!"

He grinned like a hyena, and I knew that's just what he wanted to hear. He gave me a light kiss before finally scooting down to my dripping, swollen length. He gripped me firmly before slowly sliding up and down.

I gasped and moaned as he picked up speed. I gripped the sheets and just let myself lose control, moaning and crying out, surely loud enough for someone to hear, but I didn't care. The maids and butlers knew far better than to interrupt by now.

My voice cracked as he moved faster and faster. If I wasn't so used to this I probably could've came right there when he took me into his mouth. His hot, wet tongue moved all over the top and sides before he starting bobbing his head up and down, tongue still working and driving me absolutely insane.

He continued, making sure his lips dragged slowly up my member. I reached down and twisted my fingers into his hair, barely resisting pushing his head down even further.

He finally stopped, and scooted up to me, holding three fingers up to my mouth, ordering my silently.

I didn't need to be told twice. I took them into my mouth and coated them up and down with saliva as best I could.

Deciding that was enough, he pulled them from my mouth with another small 'pop!'. He parted my legs and pushed them up to my chest where I held them obediently, shaking in anticipation, remembering what it felt like to be so full with him inside me.

He slowly slipped the first finger in, pumping in and out just a few time before adding another. I grunted, but knew to relax and the discomfort soon turned to pleasure.

They scissored inside me, and I moaned again. He added the final finger and pushed in and out, stretching me.

It felt so good, I almost protested when he took them out again but my brain managed to kick back into gear and I knew what was coming.

I drew my legs back even further, displaying my entrance just for him. I watched him move closer, and closer, until finally the tip pressed up against me.

"Hikaru-!"

He pushed in, slowly, filling me with his huge leaky member. He didn't move, probably to let me get used to it, but I wouldn't have it. I desperately pushed back on him, forcing him even deeper. I didn't care about the pain that accompanied it. I needed this NOW.

He got the message, and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into me. I let out a strangled cry, him hitting my spot dead on the first time. He knew where it was by now.

He thrust in and out, harder and harder, never once missing that bundle of nerves.

I moaned and screamed and called his name, clenching my fists around the sheets until my knuckles hurt.

He started panting, whispering my name again and again. He was close, and so was I.

He started stroking my member in time with his thrusts and I just couldn't take any more. I screamed his name one final time before spilling my hot, white fluid all over our chests and stomachs.

He followed me just after, grunting what sounded like "Kaoru..." before filling me with his seed. It felt so good, a massive shiver racked my body.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting, drenched in sweat.

I reached around, looking for his hand and found. Our fingers curled together and we laid there, catching our breath.

We stayed there for awhile. I wished we could relax like this forever. Finally though, he slowly got off me. He smiled gently, releasing my hand and rolling over next to me.

I snuggled into him and he put an arm around me. He gave me one last kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes. It didn't take long before he was dead asleep.

I snuggled closer. Tired as I was, I couldn't seem to fall asleep.

I knew why.

_She_ flashed through my mind again...

What we had just done flashed through my mind again...

And I knew, no matter how much I sometimes didn't want to believe it even now, someday, it would all be over.

This would stop...

The kisses would stop...

The love would stop...

Or was it ever even there?

And she would have it instead. Hikaru would be her's instead.

Someday, it would become a pumpkin.

And especially after wonderful events like this, I was haunted by the knowledge that that day was getting closer, and closer.

Haruhi...

... Take care of him.

And with that, my heavy eyes finally closed.


End file.
